Memories In The Rain
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Memórias são revividas na fria chuva de outono... Lembranças tão felizes de outrora podem se tornar um pesadelo em um caminho de indiferença que se abalara... [Yuki's Inner Soul]


**Memories In The Rain**

Era uma tarde de outono. As folhas secas despencavam das árvores assim como suas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto melancólico. Caminhava por entre um campo de cerejeiras. Cada pétala de flor caída representava uma pequena fagulha de sua solidão... Como o passar da primavera de seus sonhos. Sua alma antes pura e transparente fora envolvida pelo manto negro do vazio. Os sonhos que num passado distante, quase esquecido de suas vagas memórias, enchiam o seu coração de esperanças, haviam se transformado em pesadelos de desesperança.

Começara a chover. A fina chuva de outono molhava o corpo pálido do anjo caído. A água que provinha dos céus se misturava com as lágrimas da criatura híbrida. Possuía uma bela, porém melancólica forma feminina. Podia-se dizer ser uma criatura divina se não fosse a obscuridade de sua expressão. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho profundo, o qual refletia claramente a dor tão intensa de sua alma. Sua expressão serena exalava um toque de divindade, porém sua aura tão obscura simbolizava toda a dor presente na sua Escuridão.

A chuva, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia certa paz, lhe trazia certa angústia. Paz pelo seu som tão sereno acalmar as palpitações de seu coração apertado. Angústia pela imagem melancólica que o cair das gotículas de água lhe transmitiam. O anjo pára em meio à chuva. Fecha seus olhos tristes para apenas se deixar sentir o toque macio e pesado da água. Em seu profundo silêncio memórias quase esquecidas são relembradas como se fossem vivas. Suas lágrimas aumentam. As lâminas de dor que lhe penetravam o peito se tornam mais afiadas...

Memórias são revividas na fria chuva de outono... Lembranças tão felizes de outrora podem se tornar um pesadelo em um caminho de indiferença que se abalara. Memórias de um amor de infância são revividas. Um amor de outra vida que transcendeu tempo, espaço e morte. O mais sublime dos amores ela sentia, embora tão triste fosse a sua história. Duraria para além de toda a eternidade. Todo o seu coração palpitava à essência daquele amor...

Palavras antigas começaram a ressoar na sua mente... Nem mesmo a morte fora capaz de abalar a força daquele amor. A promessa do reencontro sempre fora a esperança que manteve vivo o seu coração. Não foram o tempo e a distância que destroçaram em milhões de pedaços os seus mais belos sonhos de amor. Fora o destino. Um destino cruel que os cercara em outra vida. Todas as lembranças se mantinham vivas no coração da bela criatura angelical, porém haviam sido seladas dentro do coração do único homem que ela amara. O único que amaria... Para sempre.

"_Algum dia nós dois ainda vamos nos reencontrar. Será o dia em que ficaremos juntos para sempre..."._ Eram as palavras que ressoavam na mente do anjo.

_- Eu ainda estou te esperando. Eu te esperarei para sempre. Mas..._ O anjo leva uma de suas mãos à altura de seu coração, como se quisesse guardar para sempre a esperança daquelas palavras relembradas. Então, abre seus olhos para a chuva daquela realidade e estende as suas mãos em direção ao horizonte, como se pudesse tocar o seu amor e trazê-lo para perto de si... Toca o nada. Seu único amor estava tão perto de si, porém tão distante de seu coração...

_- ... Talvez... Não exista um "juntos para sempre" para nós dois..._

"_Amar também é perder-se nas ilusões  
De um sonho impossível  
Procurando encontrar-se  
Em alguma curva da esperança...  
Aguardando a (doce) promessa_  
_De eternidade..."_

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Um pequeno one-shot. Quem conhece o livro que eu pretendo escrever, entenderá melhor os sentimentos da protagonista dessa estória. São os sentimentos da Yuki, um anjo caído. É uma linda e triste história de amor a que ela viveu e que ainda vive. Essa estória resume bem os sentimentos dela. Sentimentos tristes e melancólicos, porém sublimes e lindos.

Eu adorei essa estória. Ficou tão bonita, embora triste.

A tristeza também possui uma grande beleza. Uma beleza vista e apreciada por poucos.

E é a beleza da tristeza que eu explorei nos sentimentos da Yuki nessa pequena estória.

A Yuki esperará para sempre pelo único homem que ela sempre amou, mesmo que essa espera nunca chegue ao fim.

O que a mantém viva é uma pequena fagulha de esperança que ainda preenche o seu coração...

_**Anna Le Neige**_


End file.
